How To Learn To Shred
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Lee finds a skateboard and needs to find someone cool and hott enough to teach him. He turns to Gaara for help, but it turns out that even the Kazekage doesn't know how to skateboard... GaaLee
1. Chapter 1

**How to Learn to Shred**

**blackharu2**

_Do you think I own this? Do you think I do? Well let me tell you something! I don't, okay? Are you happy now? You just made me feel more inferior! Ooh, that was my vocabulary word..._

**A/N - I hope you enjoy reading this... The idea of this story came from my wonderful beta (most of the time) jakuzabi!**

**..:Chapter 1 - The Skateboard:..**

"Hmm... What's this?" Lee pondered to himself, taking an unidentified object from the garbage dumpster. He wasn't actually looking _in _the dumpster, just strolling by and something caught his eye. (**a/n-riiiiight)**

The taijutsu master picked up the oval-shaped object and marveled at its beauty. The object was rough, like sand paper, on one side, while on the other, were a lot of brandname stickers and a few pictures. Two..._things_...were attached to each end, with two wheels attached to each _thing_.

He spun the wheels and his heart did a leap for joy when they spun perfectly. He placed it on the dirt path, wheels down, and stood on top of the foreign object. He thought he knew what it was. Really cool guys used them to travel, and to "shred".

They were called "skateboards" and only people cool enough, and "hot" enough by girls' standards, could ride them. He stood proudly on the skateboard and pushed away from his current location with a foot. He felt as though he was soaring.

Alas, the feeling was short lived.

The wheels crashed into a bump, sending Lee tumbling headlong into a bush and covering him in twigs and leaves. He sighed to himself and rose from his position. Dusting himself off quickly, Lee ran over to the skateboard.

"If I want to ride you, I need to be cool. So, I need lessons from someone _cool_," Lee thought aloud. First person to jump to mind was Neji. "Nope, not Neji, he's probably not _hot_ enough," Lee said, nodding his head in agreement to himself.

"That's it! Gaara's perfect!" he stated like a scientist finally finding the cure to the common cold, which was Lee's second most important goal.

So, skateboard in hand and idea in mind, Lee set out for the Kazekage's home. He was sure Gaara was cool enough and hot enough, but what if Gaara refused to teach him? What would he do then? He _had_ to learn to skateboard.

While his thoughts meandered, the shinobi walked blindly to Gaara's house, having been there so many times it was in his muscles' memory. Soon he came to the gates of Sunagakure and cluched proudly onto the skateboard.

Lee continued walking through the deserted paths and strolled up to a large manor. He looked down at the skateboard, as if checking if it was still there, then knocked on the door. A grumpy redhead answered the door, glaring at the leaf-nin.

"What do you want, Lee?" he asked, pondering on whether or not he should shut the door in Lee's face.

"I need you to teach me how to 'shred'!" he exclaimed.

"How to _what_?"

"To 'shred'." he repeated, holding out his skateboard for Gaara to see.

"What's that?" the redhead asked, voice laced with confusion.

"Y-Y-Y-You d-d-d-don't know wh-wh-wh-what it is?" the leaf-nin stuttered with wide eyes and a dropping jaw.

"Should I?"

"You're supposed to be cool enough and _hot_ enough!" Lee stated, making Gaara blush at the thought of him being hot.

Before the conversation could unravel anymore, a blonde came walking through the room. She noticed the two boys and walked over to the pair. She saw the skateboard and grinned at it.

"Lee! You know how to skateboard?" she asked increduously.

"No, I was asking Gaara to teach me," Lee said. Temari slapped a hand to her forehead, shook her head and sighed. She then took the object from Lee's hands and walked out into the open clearing, placing one foot on the skateboard.

Temari pushed her way off the spot and steered through the road without any difficulties. Lee marveled at the techniques while Gaara...looked like... Gaara?

She did a few ollies, some manuels and one or two kick-flips. She then stopped abruptly, jumped off the skateboard, and walked over to the other two.

"So, Lee, you wanted to learn how to skateboard?" Temari asked, handing the skateboard over to the leaf-nin.

"Yes! Will you teach me, Temari?" he pleaded, curving out his lower lip.

"Sorry," she began apologetically, "I'm not really the teacher-type."

"Then how did you learn to 'shred' like that?" he asked, emphasizing the word "shred".

"I have a teacher, simply put. I see her during nighttime. You're welcome to come along," she offered, smiling at the boy.

"Ooh, I can? Who is she?" Lee asked with enthusiasim.

"Gaara's girlfriend," she joked. Lee looked at her wide-eyed as his lip quivered and his eyes began to water. "Jeez, I was only kidding," the blonde added. " Why'd you have to get so worked up about it?"

The taijutsu master coughed nervously. "No reason... Anyway, what time should I be here?" he questioned, shifting from toes to heels.

"Just stay here, you wouldn't know where to go--"

"Yes, I would!"

"Temari, he's been here too long," Gaara interrupted, looking to his sister. She looked back at him with a confused look.

Before any more words were exchanged, Gaara shut the door in the leaj-nin's face. He gave a small sigh, then returned to the window sill where he sat, tense. The blonde walked to her brother with an apalled look on her face.

"How could you do that? He can't just roam around Sunagakure. He doesn't know where to go!"

"This is his sixth time being here this week," the redhead reasoned. "He knows the village well enough."

"Gaara, that's not nice. You don't just slam doors in people's faces!" she explained before reopening the door to reveal no energetic Lee on the doormat. She stormed back to her sibling and glared.

"Now look what you've done! He already left!" Temari yelled at the Kazekage.

He turned his head to glare mercilessly at the blonde. "Leave me alone," he growled, venom dripping from each syllable. He watched as she took a frightened step back. She glared one last time at him and ran out the door, grabbing her coat on the way, and yelling out the visitor's name.

"Lee! Lee!" she shouted, but had no luck in finding the energetic shinobi. She stopped and sighed in defeat, taking a seat on the nearest bench. Her eyes darted around, still searching for the leaf-citizen, when they stopped on a familiar face. She smiled to herself, before hiding behind a nearby tree.

Temari watched the person search, then walk to the tree adjacent to the one she was in. She then saw as the other found the exact person she was searching for. She was glad to see the leaf-nin smiling and not looking depressed or angry.

"Lee," the sand shinobi said, standing by the boy, arms crossed.

"Gaara? What are you doing out here?" he asked, surprised.

"Temari said I made you run away. So I had to search," he answered in a bored tone.

"No, you didn't. I just had to do something. I spotted these trees and I thought I could relax for a while."

"Lee, why do you want to...'shred'?"

"'Cause then I'll be cool and 'hot' and all the girls will like me. And that'll mean Sakura-san will like me too!" he said with joy. "And then maybe...someone _else_ will like me too," he continued in a quieter tone. Temari listened intently and tried to scoot closer to the boys.

"Someone _else_?"

"Yeah, someone else I really like..."

"Lee, you normally just ask the girl to be your girlfriend," Gaara stated.

"No, I don't!" Lee argued.

"That's how you were with every other girl you liked."

"Yeah, well, this person is different!"

"Whatever, let's go back," the redhead said, holding out a hand for the taijutsu master. Lee took it willingly and the Kazekage helped him stand up. The two walked back to Gaara's home in complete silence, although the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

Temari walked behind them, a good length away. Soon they made it into the house and shut the door. Once she got to the entrance, she stood there deciding what to do. After a good five minutes elapsed, she opened the door with a look of feign worry.

"I couldn't fi--Oh.. Lee. There you are!" Temari said, acting shocked. "When did you come back?"

"Gaara found me!"

"Oh, well... It's about-" she looked toward the clock, "-8 o'clock, she should be here anytime now."

"Who is she exactly?" Lee repeated, turning to Gaara. "Do you know her, Gaara?"

"No, he doesn't. He never stays up long enough. He goes to sleep too early," the blonde teased, earning a glare.

"Wait, 'goes to sleep'? Does that mean Shukaku isn't in Gaara anymore? That's wonderful! Now you can sleep! But if you can sleep, then why do you stil have those giant bags?"

"They're permanent," Temari giggled, earning another scowl from the redhead.

"No, Lee, Shukaku is not gone," Gaara said truthfully. "I just leave before the girl ever comes."

"Oh, fine, Gaara, spoil my fun. Well, now that you know the true story... Anyway, she is a very cute girl. Kankurou thinks she's hot and wants to date her, but that's beside the point.." Temari rambled on.

Suddenly, a knock sounded through the rooms and Lee grinned even wider. The female walked to the door and prepared to open it. She threw open the door for everyone to see. There standing before the threshold was...

**..:TBC:..**

**Dun, dun, dun... Ooh, this is gonna be fun. Basically I just don't know who it's gonna be so everyone else's have to wait! Bwa ha ha! ...Anywho... Tell me what you thought and if another chapter would be nice...**

**Also, if you could give me some ideas on who it could be. I'm flat out on that part, so suggestions would be great:))**

**Okay now, thanks for reading, hope to hear your compliments and complaints... Buh-bai ---Dana-chan...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **How To Learn To Shred  
**Author: **Dana-chaaan.  
**Information: **Anime - Naruto - LeeXGaara

**Summary: **blahblahblah (can't remember. haha)

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the suggestions. They really did help. But, I'll give you the reasons as to why I chose this person for the skateboard instructor AT THE BOTTOM. Bwahaha. :D  
((IS **NOT** A MARY-SUE))

**.Start**

"Hey, guys," said a brunette as she walked into the house. Under her arm was a skateboard, which instantly caught Lee's attention. She had short brown hair that ended strictly in the middle of her neck. Her eyes were a dark brown, and her features were sharp yet round. Her skin tone was tanner than Gaara's, but lighter than Lee's, and she dressed like someone from the Sound Village.

Temari stepped out from behind the door, grinning like the Cheshire cat, "Lee, this is Seshuna Kai," Her arm gesture to the girl, "Kai, this is Rock Lee," he motioned to the leotard-clad boy. Suddenly, Lee felt embarrassed under the girl's soft gaze.

Brushing that aside, he threw on a youthful grin and bounded forward, thrusting a hand in front of him, "Pleased to meet you, Kai!"

"Likewise, Lee," she laughed lightly at the other boy before turning to the redhead in the room, fear flickering in her eyes before they darted towards her blonde friend and covered the emotion. Of course, Gaara had seen it, but he was used to it by now.

Unexpectedly, another brunet came bounding down the hall, almost tripping over his own feet, "Kai, haha, hi!" Kankurou greeted the girl.

Kai snorted at the guy, "Hey Kankurou."

"Yup, he's just like a lovesick puppy." At this, Temari and Kai only seemed to bark in laughter, Kankurou blushing in embarrassment slightly.

Lee nervously tried to stuck up for the brother, "Well uhm.. Kai, is it alright for you to teach me how to skateboard?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Ever the polite one, Lee," Temari said, motioning to the still open door for everyone to exit. "C'mon, if everyone's coming along, then we have to do this outside," she explained quickly, stepping out behind Kai.

Happily, Lee started to bound out of the house when he realized his red-haired friend was heading in the opposite direction. "Gaara," he called out, "Aren't you coming along?"

Simply put, "No," Gaara answered, not turning around and only continuing down the hall to the stairs to go to his room.

He heard the other's footsteps close in behind him and paused in his steps. Slowly, although he knew he shouldn't have, he turned around to face the Green Beast of Konoha. Lee pleaded, "Please? C'mon, Gaara, it'll be fun! Please?"

The redhead glared mercilessly at the other before pivoting right back around and heading to his room. "No." He said firmly, knowing he wouldn't be followed this time.

Lee looked at the backside of his friend with sad eyes. Immediately, albeit, he picked himself up and smiled joyously. After he learned to skateboard, he'd be sure to grasp Gaara's interest once again. Besides, maybe the redhead just wanted some time alone or something? Yeah, that had to be it, Lee reasoned. The vessel just must've wanted to be in his solitude, and Lee wouldn't disrupt that.

Smile overwhelming his face, he left the house quickly, closing the door behind him and catching up to the group. They hadn't gone far, just a little bit past the front door and to a desert plain that was vacant at this time of day.

"Alright, Lee, c'mere," the instructor said, gesturing for him to get himself near her. Doing so obediently, with his skateboard under his arm, he neared her and awaited further instructions.

"Okay, so put your skateboard down," he did so, "and we're gonna see which side's the tip." Lee watched as she scrutinized the board for a moment, wondering what the heck she was looking for. "Okay, so the more pointy side is the front of the board, while the more round is the back." She gestured to one end, "This is the front."

He nodded his head in understanding, "Now what?"

She smirked, "Now we found out whether or not you're normal or goofy."

"Normal or goofy?" He blinked in confusion. "What's that have to do with skateboarding?"

"Basically, if you're normal, you use your right leg to push off the ground. If you're goofy, you use your left." She stood on one side of the board, "So, first, get on the board, your feet about shoulder-distance apart, with your left foot near the front of the board." He did as he was told and felt hands on his hips steady him. "Now, with your back foot, just gently push yourself forward."

Doing so, he had to move his front foot to point forward, and felt pretty comfortable like that. "So," he heard the female's voice, "Did that feel good or weird?"

"Good," Lee said, stopping himself, "It felt pretty good."

"Alright, then, I guess you're normal."

"Whoever would've guessed," Temari spoke out, smirking at the leaf-nin.

Time proceeded forward, Kai instructing Lee the basics and helping him every step of the way. Lee was grateful for the girl's help, really he was, but he always felt slightly uncomfortable when someone touched him repeatedly. Maybe because the only physical contact he was used to was fighting and Gai's hugs and comforting or proud gestures. Other than that, he'd never really been touched, and Kai would hold his wrist of one hip or his back or something to make sure he didn't lose his balance and fall.

Honestly, the ebony-haired didn't mind the contact because it was purely platonic and only meant in the most kind, friendly way. But, he still felt a tad strange when the girl's fingers lightly brushed his green spandex.

The pale blue sky had turned to an array of colors, then to a dark brown illusion. The stars twinkled unwillingly as the moon dangled unhappily. Lee had gotten down the basics as well as he could managed. He had learn to do a simple manual, only on the back wheels though, but he couldn't keep himself on only those two for very long. He was capable of riding straight and stopping himself without hurting anything, which was progress.

"Lee, you're doing good," Kai had complimented, watching him riding straight, then stop, turn the board around, and ride back. He did that a couple of times, trying to get his power in the push-away nice and steady.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed, unable to multi-task at the moment and leaning to one side too much and swerving a bit unexpectedly. The unfamiliar girl laughed a little at the boy's strange behavior before walking over and offering a hand to the spandex-clad ninja plopped on his butt.

"I think you should stop for a while," she recommended, helping him up and walking over to where Kankurou and Temari were. She looked to her blonde friend with an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry we weren't able to do anything, Temari."

Temari physically waved it away, "Don't worry about it. Lee needs more help that I do."

"That's for sure," Kankurou mumbled, thankfully unheard by Lee who was just barely walking himself over to the group.

Kai laughed, "Don't be too hard on the guy." She waited until the ebony-haired leaf-nin got to the group before starting to walk away and calling over her shoulder with a wave, "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow, okay!" Temari announced back. "C'mon guys, let's get inside."

"Yosh!" Lee pumped, following them happily to their home and into the large building.

Once they got inside, Temari headed for her bedroom saying she wanted to get some sleep in tonight while Kankurou chose to lounging on the couch. Lee decided upon dropping his skateboard by the front door and walking through the house to where he knew was Gaara's room. His dry knuckles rasped on the wood, expression clear as he waited to hear any voice.

Twisting the knob and opening the door, he looked inside, "Gaara?" only to be greeted by an empty room and an open window.

**Endofchapter.**

**Author's Note: **Alright, the reason I decided to make up a girl was because of the following reasons... I can't take someone from Konoha, because that's an awful long distance to travel each night, don'tcha think? Secondly, I don't really know of any Suna girls, so I couldn't pick an already made character. So... I made one up. She's different, not stereotypical, but she plays two roles currently. (1)Teach skateboarding, and (2)make Lee comfortable/Gaara jealous. Haha. :D


End file.
